


【斑扉】勾引

by niver



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niver/pseuds/niver
Summary: 老实说我都不知道要怎么预警才好，大概就是泉扉前提的斑扉？是扉间已经当上火影之后的故事至于扉间有没有其他的男人……那就仁者见仁智者见智咯





	【斑扉】勾引

“的确称得上是一张漂亮的脸蛋。”

被那双花纹繁复的写轮眼注视着的扉间发现自己完全无法动作。

“你在想着我不是应该早就被柱间杀了对吗？明明尸体都被你仔细研究过甚至现在还泡在培养皿里，能活过来真是不可思议啊。”斑从暗处走出来，一步步踏在扉间的心上，靠近。

活过来的斑比曾经的模样更为可怖，那浑身的凌人气势连扉间都反抗不得。好像对方是直接从地狱里爬出来的真正的恶鬼修罗。

该死的，动啊……只要能发动飞雷神……

斑抬手覆上了扉间的脸：“我们都死了……怎么你还活着呢？”

像是被毒蛇盯上的老鼠，扉间全身僵硬，只能看着对方的动作，等待死亡的到来。

“呵呵……”斑抚摸着扉间脸上的刻痕，眼神深邃地仿佛在透过它看别的东西，“我当真是今天才知道，你竟然勾引了我的好弟弟。真是能耐啊，千手扉间。”

“战场上生死由命，倒也罢了。但你的手段也真是够卑鄙的。”

温柔的爱抚变成夺命的利爪，斑掐着扉间的脖子将他按倒在实验桌上：“你用这副皮囊勾搭过几个人，嗯？雪姬新造。”

粗暴的动作将几个烧杯碰倒，不同的试剂混杂在一起，发出了惑人的甜蜜馨香。

斑的眼白都染上了红色。

“谁能想到二代目火影大人的实验室里竟然研究的是这些东西呢？”

斑的手稍微松了松，给了扉间喘息的机会。

然而他的另一只手伸出来，狠狠地给了扉间一耳光。打得他的脸侧歪过去，嘴里还能尝到血腥味，应该过不了多久这半张脸就要肿起来了。

扉间第一次被这种方式打到。斑也是第一次使用这种攻击方法。哪怕是坊间的调教通常都不会动游女们的脸，只有被抓住私通的女人才会被扇耳光。斑似乎觉得不采用这种方法不够表示羞辱。

斑的力道不比常人，若非扉间本身也是世间少有的强者，这一下足够要他半条命了。

待得眼前的血色散去之后，扉间才算是理清了现在的状态是怎么回事。

斑没有死，他这几年不知道躲在哪里做些什么，但现在显然是查探到了些意外的情报才怒气冲冲地回来找他麻烦。

不过那又怎么样呢？泉奈早就死了，为了把自己的眼睛献给斑，他早就死了。

明白现在是什么状况以及那馨香的催化，扉间动动手指终于有了开口说话的力气。

“啊，那现在对着我发情的你又算是怎么回事？是泉奈的东西你全都要抢走才开心？用着他的眼睛就一定要把他看过的风景都看一遍？”

扉间死死盯着斑的眼睛，那双万花筒有哪些纹样是属于泉奈的他一清二楚。

“嗤，还真是让人感动的兄弟情义。”

“看来关于宇智波的研究进行得不错，对于怎么激怒我你可真是做得完美至极。”斑悠悠地说。虽然说了激怒，但他的声音就像九幽的冰泉，听不出一丝波澜。

“不过这的确是个好主意，让我看看……你是怎么用一副男性的躯体去迎合别的男人的？”浸在鲜血中的花纹旋转着，扉间一阵晃神，然后看见了压在他身上的泉奈，“扉间……”

斑掐着扉间的脖子把他往上整个拉到实验桌上，在一阵窒息过后，这人已经完全分不清现实与幻境的差别了。

“泉奈……”扉间虚虚扒着斑的手，似乎不明白他为什么会遭受如此的对待。

于是斑松开手，干脆地直接撕掉扉间的衣物。扉间一下弹起来，抱着斑的手，阻止他的动作：“泉、泉奈！”

“不可以做吗？”

扉间看着斑的脸，张张嘴，最终还是低下头，应允着可以。并且自己主动把裤子扒拉下来，缠上了斑的腰。

“乖孩子。”

斑可不管什么前戏和扩张，或许他知道，但即便如此他也并不准备耗费心力为扉间做这些。他掐着扉间的腿直接撞了进去。

扉间疼得浑身一阵哆嗦，他咬着牙挺过这被撕裂的疼痛，努力地尝试放松接纳对方的巨大。

但斑全不在意扉间的动作，他只是掐着扉间的双腿将他用力向两边掰开，然后强硬地挺进。拔出来，再插进去，肌肉绷紧那就直到肏松为止。虽然两边都不好受，但这场性爱本来也不是冲着欢愉来的。

扉间连脚趾都紧紧地蜷缩在一起。虽然是忍者，但来自内部的疼痛还是前所未有的。泉奈以往在战场是招招致命，但于性事上还是很温柔的，他第一次遭受这般粗暴的对待。

“泉奈……”扉间睁开已经被生理盐水蒸腾得雾烟的绯色双眸，不知道为何今天的泉奈如此奇怪。

斑的动作顿了一下，扉间这般形容凄惨眼角含泪的模样真是漂亮极了。像是原本不食人间烟火一派单纯的神子被恶人欺骗狠狠地凌虐一番后的模样。但这样的可怜不会让人觉得心疼，反而是激起了越发强烈的施暴的欲望。

斑和这种心境略有不同，他是看见扉间越勾人他就越生气。不过无论如何，扉间的下场绝对不会好受。

斑在短暂的停顿之后越发用力地大开大合肏干起来，每一下都恨不得把整个连同着囊袋一起塞进对方的肠道内。

扉间的腿被翻折着向上推开，极致的角度让他不得不稍抬起腰来配合斑的动作。被撕裂带来的少量鲜血涂抹在斑的下身，每一次顶弄都会给扉间带来剧烈的疼痛。

但是他咬牙忍住了，待那痛觉逐渐麻木，扉间终于能稍稍放松些。

“泉、呃泉奈，为什么……生气。”扉间伸出一只手覆上对方的面颊，然而强烈的冲撞使得他不得不改变方向，揽着斑的脖子稳住自己的身形。

明明被折腾得不成样子，但却满心满眼只有对方的模样。实在太讽刺了。

蒸发到空气中被二人不断吸入的试剂彻底覆盖了二人的理智，思绪被笼罩，这具身躯所残留的便只剩下兽性的本能而已。

不知从何时转换为扉间俯趴在桌面的姿势。他左手被抓着手腕反扭在身后，控制着摇摆的幅度不会太过。然而胸口的两粒仍旧被桌面摩擦得发疼。

胸口很痒，下身也颤颤巍巍的挺立着在腿间摇摆。然而身后的人没有给它们分去丝毫的注意力，他只是机械地撞击扉间的敏感地，迫使他发出低沉的喘息与破碎的呻吟。

“泉奈……别一直……那里，嗯……我快不行了。”

但对方显然从最开始就没有要听从他言语的意思。持续的强烈刺激将原先的疼痛都压下，扉间双眼迷离，喝出的气息将桌面蒙上一层水汽。

视线可见的范围内就只有这小小的一滩水迹，空茫的世界中好像只有身后的快感是真实存在的。扉间觉得他的灵魂几乎要超脱肉体之外了，连自己是谁都不记得。

然而头发被揪起的痛感又迫使他回神，扉间被迫昂起头，看见一张熟悉又模糊的脸。

“真的有这么舒服吗？仅仅是靠后面就射了。”

声音虽然是近乎贴着耳廓传进来的，但又似乎通过了一大片汪洋的阻隔，变得模糊。

是谁？泉奈吗？

不，泉奈不会这样……

但除了泉奈还会有谁？

不不不，是泉奈，只能是他，肯定是他。

“泉奈……”茫然地睁大眼睛，有一滴泪在眼角凝聚成型。

是……泉奈吧。

额头又狠狠地被磕向桌面，身后暂停的动作又开始，并且加快了速度。

斑射在了扉间的体内。许久未释放的身体喷出大量浊液，强烈的射精感激得扉间一阵哆嗦。

终于结束了。

拔出来的时候，被带出的白浊顺着臀缝往下淌。撕裂的伤口被再次刺激所带来的疼痛都可以忽略不计了。

斑松开对扉间的钳制，看他脱力一般地倒在地上没有任何动作。

“好自为之吧。”


End file.
